Dancehall Queen
by lemoonady
Summary: Lena Caulfield is a British sixteen-year old girl with a really big temperament and huge talent to sing, which no one knows about, because she prefers to don't brag about it, in case that she could get drenched with soda or be thrown to the trash by her peers, because they do that all the time with another school nerds. This girl is too busy to stay alive in Ohio.


**Hey, guys, this is my first Glee fanfiction! I really hope you will like it and let me now if there are some grammar mistakes :3**

* * *

'Glee club? I guess that someone is losing one's mind then' said Lena, chuckling with her girlfriends at the school's canteen.

'Yeah. Well, our teaching staff is a bunch of nuts' Gemma smiled and started to play with her ginger hair. 'Or maybe not? We'll collect every losers into one place'

Girls laughed so loudly, so that everybody began to stare at them. Gemma noticed that one of the footballers, named Noah Puckerman, was watching her, so she smiled and turn her head back to her friends.

'You know that he's just trying to scrump you. Like he did with Molly' Kim noted that Gemma blushed a little. Molly smiled like she was trying to recall that moment.

'I'm not grumbling' she said.

'Well. I do' told Gemma. 'He's not my type'

'Whose type is it? Ass-kisser bugger-footballer, whose biggest dream is having his hair long enough to get a real mohawk?' Lena looked at Puck over her shoulder, but he wasn't no longer setting his eyes on Gemma, too busy with eating his big hamburger.

'Shut up, Limey. Besides, he's not a bugger' she was clearly offended. 'But still. He's not my type'

Lena gave her a disapproving smile. "I am so tired of these stupid girl's talk, that we are doing every dinner" she thought. "I mean, I like to backbite, that's true, but it's always about Gemma or some dull football players or, when it's a really crazy day, our cute Spanish teacher" Sometimes she was just thinking how her life would be, if she had stayed in London. She exactly knew, it wasn't her decision to move out, so she couldn't blame herself. But maybe if she had stayed, she wouldn't force herself to listen these stupid girls, that she was hanging out with. Well, they were fine, it's not like that, but they were a little stupid. She had been in this school since she was fourteen and she hadn't met anyone who could be definite by her as a semi-smart person.

'Whatever. Back to the Glee Club, I'm just wondering who would join that kind of hell' Lena changed the subject to show Gemma that she's not the cat's meow, but she just giggled.

'I don't know any of the loser's names. I'm sorry, Len. But I'm sure it will be a crowd of rebels who exceed the limit on borrowing maximum three books in the library or watch "Dawson's Creek" every Friday' Girls laughed, even though they exactly knew they were slushies-targets as often as those nerds which Gemma was talking about.

'Sassy' Kim grinned from ear to ear. "I'm sure this is how Puck expects you to be in bed" she said and Molly nodded. Gemma muttered something under her breath. She would even yell at her, but she didn't want to get noticed, so she just goggled and discretely looked at Puck again.

'Screw the Puck thing. Who do you think is the best in bed from football team?'

'Puck was good' said Molly. Lena rolled her eyes.

'Like you remember it'

'Oh, there is nothing to talk about with you, girls' conceded Gemma. 'I think it's definitely Finn Hudson' She ogled him.

'Who?' Lena raised an eyebrow. 'The only one thing bigger than him is his awkwardness'

'The quarterback?' Molly asked.

'He's pretty sexy with his awkwardness. I'm sure this is the way he flirts with girls'

'He doesn't. Everyone knows he's got this pretty blond girlfriend-cheerleader. He won't even look at you, Gemma' Kim said. 'And despite the fact that he's a total jerk, he doesn't even recognize you'

'Even if you twerk in the second line during our dance shows' added Molly.

'Yeah, you must to be a little more noticeable, if you want to date him. Join Cheerios or something' Kim was trying to explain Gemma the rules of high school . 'And stop making these sweet eyes at him!'

'I am not! He's neither my type. I just think that he is good in bed, that's all'

'Really? His girlfriend is a president of the celibacy club. I'm sure he's still a virgin' Kim was trying to convince Gemma, that she was wrong.

Although, the conversation was getting a little dirty, Lena was so happy to hear the bell, telling all of the sophomores that it's time for a dull math lesson. She rose from the chair quickly, lied that she had to copy somebody's homework and went away, so that she couldn't hear this stupid girl's banter. She was so angry with herself again. She couldn't get over with this annoying attitude of some mean and inaccessible girl. Well, she was a little mean, but only because Gemma made her mean. It was this peer pressure, which she really hated, because her cute girlishness – if she still had one - was covered under this disposition to be so… Well, she was sure that if someone had heard her talk, one would say she was just dumb. So disposition to be so dumb. Yeah, well-said. She was just hoping that maybe one day, she would find some friend, who would like her because of her or maybe just like, because she was certain that those dancehall queens, that she was knocking around with, didn't specially think about her as a friend.

Lena was one of these girls, who thought that she had to live life to the fullest and because she didn't have many friends, she decided that she would sign up for a lot of extracurricular activities and develop her hobbies. She always had this flair for dancing and she loved reggae, so she joined Dancehall Club. She was also playing tennis every Saturday and making her own comics, that she was always drawing penguins in, because she found them really cute. She was also pretty good at singing, well very good, but she called it a one big embarrassment. She just preferred to don't brag about it, in case that she could get drenched with soda or be thrown to the trash by her peers, because they did that all the time with another school nerds. Yeah, she belonged to the school nerds, but she was safe with her invisibility, so after the most days she was back home completely or half-dry. She wasn't complaining. Gemma was the one, who was moaning all the time, because she had joined Dancehall Club only to get noticed, but she still couldn't sit with Cheerios. Damn high-school rules.

Going back home would have been nice, if she hadn't met this cheeky Kevin, who lived next door. He had really annoying redhead, face full of freckles and this creepy little smile, so that's why Lena was giving him a wide berth.

'Hello, Lena' he said and waved to her. She was even thinking about escape and comparing her speed to his, but then she saw his new airmaxs and just smiled.

'What's up, Kevin? How's your mum?'

'She's better. Anything has changed in the high-school routine?'

'Is it a rhetorical question? I'm bored as damn sloth'

Maybe Kevin wasn't well-mannered or very mature, but he wasn't two-faced either. But whatever. Kevin's chat about weather was much more interesting than Gemma's clamor. Like it's some kind of a stunt.

'Did your coach schedule your stupid dance performance? I'm not going, I'm just bored as sloth too'

'Well, Lori was trying to sign up our team for next Tuesday, but this thick-skinned Sue Sylvester, cheerleaders' coach that I told you about, changed her girls' show for Tuesday as well and because we are not as much important for school's business as those skinny, vain blonds, we are not dancing this time. Horny Harry will not see me twerking'

'You are dancing in the back. He wouldn't notice you with a pair of damn binoculars'

Beginning of the next day in the McKinley was an awful experience. Lena entered the school and automatically got drenched with an extremely sticky slushy from the vending-nerds-terror-machine. Bunch of footballers laughed and left her wet alone. She was just hoping, she got this lovely gift, only because she had braided her hair, but she couldn't be more wrong.

'Lena!' Gemma warbled. 'You will be late, Limey! Enrollment for the School Choir ends with the last minute of meeting of Chess-Maniacs Society!'

'Yeah, and better sign up quickly, because we have a lot of losers in this school' added Kim.

'What choir? What are you talking about?' Lena hadn't got any idea. 'Why should I join Glee Club?' She knew that she had a semi-quasi talent to sign, but she had never told anyone about it.

'Ask your grams' girls giggled and walked away.

"My grams? What is going on? Why is this wimp staring at me? I'm pretty sure that I'm getting a little red right now" she thought. Anyway, she was one hundred percent sure that there was no need to change her clothes, because she would definitely get soaked again.

She was so scared that everybody would be looking at her and whispering. She hated being in the center of attention, so she felt really lucky, when she noticed that no one, except Gemma and the dancehall queens, cared about her.

Lena entered Spanish Class and took place in the back of the classroom, so that no one would see her. Spanish teacher, Will Schuester, was writing something on the board, but kept looking on her over his shoulder. He was cute, yeah, but that was kinda weird. What those people wanted from her? Choir? Mr. Schue took the charge of this stupid Glee Club, that Gemma was trying to sign her up to, and now he was looking at her? He had never looked at her. She sucked in Spanish.

Lena was trying to be concentrated on her really hard exercise. She had to write some stupid dialogue at a restaurant in Spanish, but she couldn't find the worlds. "If my grandma told anything about me singing, she will be dead. I mean it. I'm gonna put her little, wrinkled body into the big jar with some corrosive substances. I was really happy with bumping and grinding in the back, hidden behind prettier dancers, and not being noticed"

When the bell rang, she started to pack her stuff quickly, but someone stopped her.

'Got a second?' asked Mr. Schue. She nodded. 'Look, Lena, We both know you have some problems with Spanish. Have you ever thought about some extra classes?'

'Nope' she admitted. She was too busy to stay alive in this damn American school.

'You, actually, need two more grades to pass my class this semester. And I'm talking only about A-grades' Mr. Schuester was looking seriously. He wasn't even smiling, and he kept doing that all the time.

'Yeah, I know. I will fix this, I promise' she whispered. She looked at him with a frown on her face, so that he could understand that she wasn't in the mood for that kind of talks.

'You know, after I started the work with the Glee Club, well, wreck of something that I wanted to call a Glee Club, because we have only five students signed up, then someone told me you can also take a part'

'Me? Is that a joke? It was my grams, wasn't it?'

'She was trying to help you, Lena. I called her to warn about your grades and she just said that you are overwhelmed and then added something about you singing… I asked your friends about it and…' Some students entered the class, preparing for the next lesson.

'I'm sorry, Mr. Schuester, but I can't sing. She tries to help me at school and make me pass your class, but… She's just exaggerating'

'Prove it' she shaked her head. 'I know, that everybody thinks that we are nothing, believe I get it, but maybe this nothing-club would make you pass my class. Think about it'

'It sounds like a plan, but isn't it called a cheating or something? I have already stolen a Snickers from the store, I don't wanna get more troubles' she protested.

'Initially you will sing only in Spanish. I will give you some lessons every Thursday or another day, we will figure something out. But I'm sure, you will learn a lot. Where do you think kids have learned what sex means? Isn't it a Lady Gaga's songs' merit?"

'No, it's Internet's'

Will looked a little distracted.

'Besides, I cannot sing' she ended the conversation and left Will alone.

* * *

**So, that's the end of part one! Hopefully I will submit more and more :)**


End file.
